


Reversed High Priestess

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: Reversed Arcanas: Investigation Team [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Yukiko is the killer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: High PriestessUpright: Intuition, sacred knowledge, divine femininity, the subconscious mindReversed: Secrets, disconnected from intuition, withdrawal and silence
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Series: Reversed Arcanas: Investigation Team [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929880
Kudos: 21





	Reversed High Priestess

“Y-Yukiko?! You... you’re...? No! No, you can’t be!” Chie’s eyes widened in panic.

“Believe it, Chie. You think that my shadow was wrong? No. I hate every bit of this backwater town. I wanted a prince who could save me... and that’s not you.”

“B-But... all those times you told me you loved me... were those all lies?!”

Yukiko grabbed her hair and played with it, boredly. 

“Yuki?! Please… please!” Chie’s eyes began burning wildly. 

“Ha. Pathetic. Where’s your bravado now? I once thought you’d be my Prince Charming, taking me away from here.”

“I-I…!”

“You’re useless to me, Chie. It’s a fact.”

Yu walked up and placed himself between them. 

“Yukiko… it’s not too late. You can come back to us!”

“Haha, you’re acting like I want to come back. The fog will take us all over, Yu-kun.”

Chie fell to her knees. 

“They… they were all lies?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, Chie. I did love you. But I fell out of love long before we started dating.”

“Yukiko… you _monster!_ ”

“Is that any way to speak to your _girlfriend_?”

“You said you didn’t love me! Why should I love you?!”

“But you do, don’t you? You love me with all your heart. And you’ll never be able to hurt me. It’s your weakness, Chie. You love too much.”

“I… I hate you! I hate you so much! You just sat there and used me! Pretended to love me! Pretended to help us find the killer, when it was you! You almost got Namatame killed!”

“Haha, don’t you see? I’m a caged bird… and a caged bird finds her entertainment wherever she can.”

“Yukiko Amagi… I’ll make sure you get what you deserve!”

“You can’t hurt me, Chie.”

Chie bolts past Yu and aims a kick at Yukiko, but Yukiko’s face changes. 

“Ch-Chie?! Why… don’t do this! Please!”

Chie stumbles to a stop. Yukiko’s face twists into a smirk. 

“See, you can’t hurt me.”

“Y-You… you’re a monster!”

“You said that already. Get more insults, Chie. You should know some from those stupid Kung-Fu movies you always watch.” 

“Y-Yukiko…”

“Chie…”

“I’m surprised you haven’t asked me to join you.”

“Well, of course not. You have morals.”

Yu spoke up. 

“Chie, come back. She’s not worth it.”

Chie turns around and walks back… but she says one last thing. 

“Yuki… did you ever care about me? Or was it all a lie?”

“Oh, Chie. Didn’t I say? I did, at some point. You just couldn’t give me what I wanted. Freedom. So I went from the damsel in distress… to the fire witch that locked her there.”

“...”

“You’ll never be able to defeat me, dear friends. A phoenix always rises. And that’s what I am. A phoenix.”

And suddenly, Konohana-Sakuya… changed. The pink turned to black. Red accents dyed her feathers. 

“Konohana-Sakuya… finally, we can be free! Persona!” The aura around Yukiko turned a bright red. 

“This… this is me! The terrible monster!” Her eyes turned yellow. 

“I am thou, thou art I! Let me be reversed!”

Yu saw Yukiko’s Arcana flutter above his face. 

...It reversed… and then it cut in half. 

Yukiko’s hair fluttered around her. 

“Face me, dear ‘friends’! See if you can take on the true monster that is me!”


End file.
